


Not Now

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, Cuddling, F/F, Flufftober2019, Future, Smell, Talking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Their first night together and mostly alone after confessing their feelings.





	Not Now

Phoebe laid her head down and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth on her back and the smell of the ocean that saturated the bedding. She smiled, picturing how Lily had most likely taken the blankets down to the beach on nights when she couldn’t sleep.

Lily draped an arm over Phoebe’s waist, propping her head up on her elbow while she lay at Phoebe’s back. She could smell the citrus in Phoebe’s hair and the fading vanilla soap on Phoebe’s skin.

“This is nice,” Phoebe whispered. Basil let out a broken snore from the other side of the fire. “Now that Basil is finally asleep.

“And there’s nothing near to eat us alive.” Lily added. The night air was cool, but not too cold. The fire had died down to embers ages ago. An unnatural ten foot tall wall of granite surrounded them on the mountain plateau.

“Very pleasant for a quest.” Phoebe shifted, curling back into Lily’s rock hard muscles and soft skin. “Very pleasant.”

Lily pressed her nose into Phoebe’s neck, breathing deep the smell of fruits and wine. She thought of the festival only a couple days ago that seemed so far away now. The ivy on her arm itched.

“Having fun back there?” Phoebe giggled.

“I was thinking.”

“About?”

“You kissing me. Us dancing. Nikolas being a possessive piece of shit.”

Phoebe joked, “That went dark quickly.”

“Maybe you don’t have to worry, but I do. He wanted you at his side, but you chose me, and I’m the threat. I can match him in a fair fight.” Lily hummed to herself. “Which is unlikely to happen.”

“Why do you have to ruin every good moment with worry?”

“How did I ruin it?”

“It was just us, being comfy and close like we’ve always wanted. And then you went and brought up Lord Arse.”

“Okay, what would you rather talk about?”

“Hmmm,” Phoebe mused, “Having a little cottage to ourselves would be nice.”

“A cottage?”

“Yeah. You don’t plan on living in the Hermes temple forever do you?”

Lily sighed. “I suppose not.”

“So, we should get Leonidas to build us a little cottage down by the water. Something homey and close to the earth.”

“Next to the vineyard?”

“Of course! And we’ll always have wine to drink together in the evening. We can be together whenever we want.”

“Do you want to get married?”

Phoebe started. “Where’d that come from?”

“We were talking about living together. It seemed the next logical question.” Lily moved her hand up Phoebe’s arm.

“Well, I’m not sure. Marriage isn’t usually something two girls do. Not that the Gods would tell us no. Hera might even approve. But the people wouldn’t accept it as legal. Not between two women.”

“Then we just do it in the eyes of the Gods and the camp. No need to concern ourselves with mortals.”

“You think so?”

“It’s an option. Mortals don’t really have a say in our lives anyway. But it can wait. We don’t have to decide anything until after this quest.”

“That’s right. No decisions. Now shush and hold me. I’m getting cold.”

Lily smiled and pulled Phoebe in tight with both arms.


End file.
